


i'll keep you safe in these arms of mine (hold on to me, pretty baby)

by kakashiit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-War, Reunion Sex, Rimming, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashiit/pseuds/kakashiit
Summary: it's been a while since kakashi last saw tenzo, but he never expected to reunite so soon.





	i'll keep you safe in these arms of mine (hold on to me, pretty baby)

 

A faint clacking on the window awakens Kakashi, the kunai he keeps near the bedpost tight in his grip as he slips his mask on. Familiar chakra tickles his senses; his eyes widen as he drops the kunai onto the carpet floors with a soft thud. The window opens and closes without any interference, since the wards already know who's here.

“Tenzo,” Kakashi whispers under his breath, blinking twice and pinching himself, convinced he's dreaming.

“Hey, sorry for the, uh… sudden notice.” Tenzo scratches the back of his head.

Kakashi is stunned. He hasn't heard about Tenzo taking a break, or anything about him coming back at all. When he stays silent, Tenzo steps closer.

“I…” A finger to his lips pauses him in his sentence.

“Not now; tomorrow. Just…”

Emotions burst out of Kakashi's internal dam, and he can't help but rip his mask off, practically jump into Tenzo’s arms, hands around his neck and capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

They let out soft sighs and breathy  _ i missed you _ ’s. Hands wander and touch, as if trying to grasp whether this is reality or another sad dream. Tears fall, but neither know which is which right now because they’re  _ one _ and they’re finally  _ together  _ after such a long time of sleepless nights and cold sheets.

“I didn't know when you’d come back,” Kakashi says as he pulls aways to rest his head on Tenzo’s chest, “it felt so lonely without you and I  _ know _ we’re shinobi, it's your—our—duty to Konohagakure but, fuck, just once, I want to be selfish.” His voice cracks at the end as he clings tightly onto Tenzo. “Just  _ once _ , I want you to be with me.”

Tenzo strokes his hair, a calming gesture, before replying. “I'm with you right now.”

Kakashi snorts. “I'd rather you be with me forever.”

Both know that that’s near impossible—Tenzo chooses to do this—to be away from Kakashi and follow Orochimaru to God knows where, the exact person that messed him up for the rest of his goddamn life because he thinks  _ he’s  _ the cause of the war, the deaths, the losses; this is his way of repentance, and God, Kakashi wishes there were another way.

“Now you know how I felt seeing you constantly putting your life on the line in ANBU. You handled worse missions than I ever did.”

He snaps his head towards his lover, surprised. Shame crawls down his back, but it quickly dissipates when Tenzo continues. “It made me want to be by your side even more.”

Kakashi kisses him again, this time rougher than the previous, pouring everything he doesn't know how to say into it;  _ don’t leave me, be safe, i love you. _

Tenzo returns it with much fervor;  _ i won’t, i will, i love you too. _

They’re too old for this, too old for the sappy thoughts and the mushy feelings, but they can't help but just  _ be _ because years of constant war drain a person and take away their normalcy.

He doesn't know how much time passes, just feels Tenzo guiding him back to the bed and his back hitting the sheets. Hands wander, fabric hits the floor; the cold air hits their naked bodies, but the heat between them keeps them warm.

“Missed this,” Tenzo mutters as he presses a wet kiss on Kakashi's jawline, reaching for the top drawer where the lube is.

If he notices how nearly empty it is, he doesn't comment, just uncaps the bottle and pours its cold contents over their lengths, both letting out a hiss at the sudden change in temperature.

“So impatient,” Kakashi chuckles, trying to fit his hand in between their bodies, “didn't even bother to warm it up, fuck, Tenzo—”

His lover shushes him with another kiss, grinding against him impatiently as he slips his tongue in. He guides Kakashi’s hand downwards and wraps his own around it, stroking and pumping at a leisurely pace.

Sweat, precum, saliva, lube; all a mix underneath the moonlight and above the soft, white sheets. Soft gasps and quiet moans leave their lips, fists increasing in pace until Kakashi reaches down with his other hand to stop.

“Can’t take it,” he pants, “need you inside me, please.”

Tenzo takes a deep breath, adjusting his position so his arms are resting at the sides of Kakashi's head, knees straddling pale legs.

He purses his lips, opens his mouth, then closes it. Kakashi questioningly raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just… you look so beautiful like this and it makes me want to wreck you.” Tenzo admits, leaning down, his mouth in close proximity to Kakashi’s ear. “Been dreaming about the day I’d fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to think of anything else but me inside you, giving you pleasure. You wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.”

The words rush straight to Kakashi’s cock, precum steadily leaking from the tip. Unconsciously, he spreads his legs a little bit wider. “What's stopping you, then?”

“I want to take care of you tonight.” Calloused fingertips trace over his bare collarbone, a shiver running down his spine. “I want to drive you to the edge little by little; watch you drown in pure bliss.”

At this point, Kakashi doesn't even care what Tenzo wants to do. He just want him to do  _ something. _

“Tenzo,” Kakashi runs his hand through messy brown hair, “touch me.”

His control snaps, and he can't help but leave kisses all over that pale skin. He starts from the fluffy, gravity-defying white hair, making his way downwards to the sweaty forehead and the scar crossing Kakashi's left eye.

The press of slightly chapped lips against his sensitive skin causes electricity more intense than chidori to spark all throughout his body, amplifying the heat between them and increasing his need for  _ more, more, more. _

Lips quirk up in a smug smirk against his skin. Has he been talking aloud this whole time?

“Patience,” Tenzo whispers, ghosting his lips over Kakashi's before moving straight to that unmarked neck, nuzzling it and leaving a harsh bite that's sure to leave a mark in the morning.

“You'll be the death of me.”

“I know. Any complaints?”

He just snorts in reply, a choked-off moan leaving him when Tenzo swirls his tongue around a nipple and nibbles on it before he gives the same treatment to the other. Fuck, Kakashi must be  _ leaking  _ right now; if this goes on for longer, he might explode the next time Tenzo lays a hand on him.

“Want you now, please,” Kakashi pants, “need you, ‘s been so long, please.”

Tenzo shushes him. “Soon, baby. Wait a little bit longer, okay? Now turn around for me, hands and knees.”

Kakashi reluctantly obliges, closing his eyes when he hears the familiar pop of a bottle being uncapped, readying himself. 

Much to his surprise, it isn't a finger that enters him—it's Tenzo’s tongue. He almost comes on the spot, burying his head into the pillow and gripping tightly on the sheets, making Tenzo laugh against him and hold both ass cheeks firmly, spreading them a little to gain more access to Kakashi’s puckered hole.

He starts off with kitten licks to tease, and it leaves Kakashi whimpering as he starts to push inside.

Legs shake and wobble, so Tenzo shifts his grip onto well-rounded hips to steady his lover, who eagerly pushes back.

“Tenzo, Tenzo, please, I need you!” Tears run down Kakashi’s face when he feels Tenzo replace his tongue with a slicked finger. “Fuck,  _ yes! _ ”

It feels so, so good, finally getting the relief he's been waiting for after  _ months.  _ He has missed this; companionship, the warmth of another body, the  _ feeling  _ of being filled, everything. He doesn’t want to let it go.

One finger becomes two, then three, and he can't help but practically scream when Tenzo crooks his fingers  _ just _ right, hitting his prostate with practiced accuracy.

“More,” Kakashi begs, turning his head back to look at Tenzo and fuck, he looks so hot like that; pupils blown wide with lust, skin flushed red from arousal, and a chiseled body shining with a thin sheen of sweat.

Tenzo must have read his mind because he leans down and reaches for Kakashi's face with his clean hand, caressing it gently before capturing his lips in a rough yet passionate kiss; it's full of teeth and tongue, but who could blame them? 

Mid-kiss, Kakashi feels Tenzo removing his fingers and nearly whines, but he refrains himself when he hears the bottle of lube being uncapped once again.  _ Fucking finally,  _ he thinks.

When the blunt head presses against his hole, Kakashi has to forcefully stop himself from coming instantly—he's been edged for too long, after all. Tenzo chuckles, noticing his impatience, and thrusts in with careful urgency.

Both let out a relieved sigh when Tenzo bottoms out. He gives Kakashi a few minutes to adjust before holding on to his hips so tightly it is sure to leave bruises tomorrow.

“Ready?” He asks, although he already knows the answer.

“Yes, God, please, just fucking  _ move. _ ”

They make eye contact, and the sight of Kakashi panting with lips swollen red and flushing with heated skin, already looking so wrecked causes a switch to flip inside of Tenzo, so he starts fucking Kakashi like he means it, much to his lover's pleasure, if the uncontrolled moans are any indication.

Pride surges through his veins at the knowledge that only  _ he _ can make Kakashi like this, only  _ he _ can drive him wild with pleasure and God, the mere thought has him bucking his hips with renewed fervor, angling himself to hit exactly at Kakashi's prostate.

Sparks of pleasure run through Kakashi, and he writhes on the soft sheets, incoherent whines, gasps, moans, and curses leave his lips, begging Tenzo  _ yes, don't stop, please, more, fuck, just like that.  _ Tears stain the pillows underneath him, and he doesn't know if it's because of the onslaught of pleasure causing his cock to leak precum or because of the fact that finally, finally, he and Tenzo are _ one  _ again, they're finally together and Kakashi's crying, crying because he’s riding a fucking high and he doesn't want this to end.

“Tenzo, Tenzo, kiss me,” he gasps out, reaching blindly for his lover who gladly leans down once again to kiss him sweetly, opposite to the way those sinful hips move against him.

Warmth builds up in his lower half, the world goes numb, but a hand clamping down on his cock causes the sensation to come to an abrupt stop. Kakashi’s body jerks, and he grips Tenzo’s shoulder to ground himself. “No, don’t, please,” he begs, trying to move his hips and chase the orgasm that’s slowly dying down.

Tenzo continues his assault on his prostate, but the pressure on his cock prevents him from achieving sweet release. A fresh wave of tears run down Kakashi’s cheeks. “Please, let me come” he begs again.

His lover’s smile is downright evil, letting out a thoughtful hum. “Hmm, tell me you love me first.”

Kakashi struggles to find the words and mouths them several times before speaking; his brain turns to mush as Tenzo  _ keeps on thrusting. _ “Damn it, fuck, yes! I love you! Only you! Please, Tenzo!”

That seems to have been satisfying enough, because Tenzo lets go and switches their position so that Kakashi’s straddling him, being impaled on his cock and thighs shaking. Kakashi’s vision blurs and the world spins once again, the orgasm that’s been denied from him for the past hour finally coming and fuck, it hits him so hard he blacks out.

* * *

 

When he comes to, the sheets have been changed and he’s been cleaned up. The door opens and Tenzo walks in with two cups of tea in his hand and a smug smirk on his face. “Can’t believe I’d fucked you so hard you blacked out.”

Kakashi groans, rolling his sore body to bury his head into the pillow in embarrassment. “Shut up, this isn’t the first time that’s happened.”

Tenzo sets the tea on the bedside table, then sits beside Kakashi on the bed. “And? I’ll forever be proud of my ability to do so,  _ senpai. _ ”

Kakashi hits him with a pillow; he barely dodges.

“Alright, alright, enough joking. You’re fine though, right?” he asks, still laughing.

“Save for the fact that I really may not be able to walk, yeah, I’m okay. You’re still a dick for not telling me you’d be back so soon,” Kakashi sighs, sitting up and leaning his head on Tenzo’s shoulder. “I missed you, y’know.”

“Me too, baby. Sorry for the short notice.” Tenzo kisses his forehead. “How can I make it up to you?”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, reaching over to take a cup of tea, blowing on it lightly. “Well, we’ve already crossed mind-blowing sex off the list, but you still owe me an explanation in the morning.”

Tenzo turns his head to look at Kakashi and studies his face for a moment. He’s missed this; simply being with each other and talking late at night about fleeting things. He presses another chaste kiss onto his forehead, and another one on the scar bisecting his left eye. “Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u once again to zen, my lovely betareader for being incredibly patient throughout the writing process ;;  
> this fic started out as mushy feely thingies, so of course, as always, it resulted in gratuitous smut,, i just. have so many feelings for these two and i love them with my whole heart god  
> my twitter is @kakaiiru, so hmu there !  
> kudos n comments greatly appreciated, as always <3
> 
> fic title from i'll keep you safe by sagun ft. shiloh


End file.
